This invention relates generally to material handling apparatus and more specifically to the use of expendable, one-way pallets for transporting various products or materials. In the past, expendable pallets have been produced using low grade materials and poor craftsmanship. Wood pallets are used frequently and are characterized by splintered wood, insects, exposed nails, and resin. These conditions can lead to damage or contamination of the product or surrounding furnishings, employee injury, and difficult handling in the absence of fork lift equipment. These conditions can also have an adverse effect on an employee's attitude toward his position. Furthermore, expendable pallets have in the past been heavy and non-uniform, and therefore incompatible with much of the conventional storing and transporting equipment presently in use.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a lightweight, low-cost, and high-quality pallet which is compatible with present equipment and adaptable to expendable, one-way use.